


Intimate Hand Holding

by writergirl3005



Series: OTP and AU Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: For Amanda's sake, Sarek is willing to attempt to perform a risque action.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Series: OTP and AU Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Intimate Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from otpprompts: Imagine your OTP trying to hold hands in public for the first time, only to get so embarrassed that the best they can do is link their pinkies.

If pressed, Amanda would say that Sarek's eyes widened in shock and horror. But Sarek was a Vulcan, and Vulcans _never_ showed emotion this outwardly.

"Are you certain about this, Amanda?" he asked, trying to keep his tone even. "On Vulcan, it is seen as an intimate act, and one that must only be performed in private."

"I understand that Sarek," she said. "We were discussing fantasies, and this is one of mine." She wanted to laugh at the fact that holding hands in public was a fantasy, considering everything that Sarek had revealed to her without a single hint of a blush. But that was Vulcans for you. "If you don't want to, you don't have to do it, I'll understand."

And she really did. Compromises like this one were part and parcel of her relationship with Sarek. She now saw it as just another part of her life.

To her surprise, Sarek sat up straighter and said, "I shall be willing to attempt to fulfil what you desire Amanda. I am aware that hand holding is expected of Earth couples from your culture. And as Ambassador to Earth, I need to experience as many of Earth's customs as possible. It would be a valuable experience that would result in me being more effective in my duties."

Amanda grinned and grabbed her coat. "We can go for a walk on the beach; it's nice out today."

But of course, when they actually reached the beach, Sarek was too shy to hold her hand - though he'd never admit that. He settled for crossing pinkies with her. Amanda didn't mind at all. This was just another way that Sarek showed how much he loved her.


End file.
